Trying to touch the beauty halfmoon
by BeyondSweets
Summary: Ulquiorra un día se da cuenta de que Orihime también duerme, al igual que todos los humanos. Una noche que ella no está durmiendo, decide invitarla a dar una vuelta por el desierto...


In the not blue, not cloudy sky. Trying to touch the beauty half-moon.

_Pero ella… también duerme._

Abrí de repente los ojos. Me había quedado "dormido" encima del sofá de la muchacha a la que yo cuidaba. Miré alrededor. Ella no estaba. De repente, salté del sofá dejando caer la manta que estaba encima de mí. Me la quedé mirando fijamente, ¿me la habría puesto ella? Si ni hubiera sido ella, no sabría quién podría haber sido – tampoco quería imaginarme a Grimmjow, por ejemplo, poniéndome una manta encima para que no pasara frío. Pasando al tema principal, Inoue Orihime no se encontraba en la sala en la que estaba cautiva. Ah, cierto. Recordé que Aizen le dio la libertad por todas Las Noches, ya que igualmente no tenía donde escapar. Suspiré, ¿por qué me había preocupado? Claro que si llega a escaparse de verdad, la bronca habría sido para mí…

Me alisé el hakama, metí las manos en los bolsillos y salí de la habitación. Justo en la salida, me la encontré a ella caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Esperé a que llegara a mí.

Mujer.- dije, dispuesto a nunca pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Dónde habías ido?

Aizen-sama…

Ya sé que Aizen-sama te dio libertad por el Palacio, pero siempre diciéndome a mí a donde te dirigías.

Lo siento, te lo iba a decir, pero como estabas dormido y nunca duermes…

¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que nunca duermo?

¿Eh? Pues no sé, no te puedo imaginar durmiendo… ¡Ah! Pero ahora que te he visto, sí que puedo imaginarte durmiendo, claro.- rió tontamente.- No sabía que los Hollows durmieran.

Cómo decirlo… - comencé a explicar desinteresadamente.- De la Primera Espada a la Cuatro Espada podemos dormir si queremos, pero no nos es necesario para vivir.

¿Y por qué de la Primera a ti?

Porque…- pausé.- Somos lo más parecido a los humanos. Somos lo que se llama _Vasto Lorde._

¿_Vasto Lorde_?

Sí, y de Nnoitra a Yammy son _Adjuchas_, Arrancars con un nivel menos. Excepto Aaroniero, que es un _Gillian_, dos niveles menos a mí.

Es complicado…

Entonces, olvídalo.

¿Eh? ¡No, no! Parece ser algo importante.- caminé hacia la dirección contraria a ella y me siguió.- Quiero decir… ¿y los _Vasto Lorde _no podéis evolucionar más?

Somos lo más alto, el Hollow con aspecto más humanoide.

¿Sois… casi humanos? – me detuve.

No nos compares a ti y a los de tu especie. Tenemos aspecto humano pero os sobrepasamos mil veces más.

… Oh…- y calló respecto al tema.- ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Has pasado frío o demasiado calor?

¿Cómo?

¿Eh? Por la manta que te puse…

"Así que sí que había sido ella."

Ni frío ni calor.

¡Qué alivio! Es que en Las Noches no sé si hace calor o frío, ya que tú llevas manga larga pero por ejemplo, Grimmjow lleva manga corta… y como yo soy una humana y no tengo _Hierro _ni nada parecido a eso, sí que paso frío, pero quizás vosotros pasáis calor, pero entonces no sé por qué lleváis algunos manga larga y otros corta y…

Calla, mujer, me estás hartando.

Lo siento.- calló enseguida, aunque creo que ella misma se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo pesada.

Miré al frente y conseguimos estar en un silencio cómodo, sin intenciones de entablar una "conversación". Sin embargo, después de recorrer ese largo, ancho y blanco pasillo, decidí preguntar.

¿Por qué aún sigues conmigo, mujer?- ella pareció sorprenderse.- ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?

¿Por qué? Siempre estás sólo, ¿qué hay de malo en acompañarte un rato?

… - esta vez, fue ella la que me sorprendió a mí.- ¿Qué te hace pensar de que siempre estoy sólo?

No voy a caer de nuevo en esa trampa. Sé muy bien que siempre estás sólo. Cuando vienes a visitarme a mi habitación estás siempre sólo, como mucho te acompaña algún _Exequia_, y cuando te vi por primera vez estabas con Yammy, aunque ésa fue la primera y única vez que te he visto acompañado.- seguí escuchando.- ¿A ti… te gusta estar sólo?

No veo porqué sea algo malo.

Ya… quizás… a ti sí que te guste la soledad… sin embargo, la gente suele sentirse insegura y triste cuando no tiene a nadie que la acompañe, por eso… - entrecerró los ojos.- Por eso…

Termina la frase.

Por eso, ya que yo también estoy sola aquí, podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

Me lo preguntó animadamente, feliz, sonriente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Al verla así, realmente me pareció una estúpida sin remedio. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, caminando dos pasos más adelante que ella.

Imposible, ¿amigos? No me hagas reír. Un Hollow y una humana no pueden ser "amigos". Además, yo no quiero tener amigos. Me volveré más fuerte estando sólo, ya que no se puede confiar en la gente. Me siento bien dentro de mi soledad y no quiero relacionarme con nadie y menos contigo, una simple humana que no tiene derechos dentro de este mundo, ¿entiendes?

… Ulquiorra…- pareció estar triste, no sorprendida.- Pero… entonces será tu cara… la que me haga pensar que estás triste.

¿… Mi cara? – me detuve, mirándola fijamente.- ¿Qué tiene mi cara que te parezca estar triste?

Pues… eres muy pálido y tienes las cejas altivas, curvadas… los ojos verdes muy grandes como si estuvieran a punto de llorar y… finalmente… esas lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas… - alargó la mano hacia éstas, acariciándome suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos. No entiendo por qué no me tenía miedo y tampoco entiendo el hecho de no haber rechazado esa mano.- Sé que en el fondo tú quieres tener a alguien que te quiera, ¿verdad? A alguien que te diga que eres necesario para él, alguien en quién puedas confiar plenamente… ¿no lo quieres?

Esa frase me hizo pensar, pero a la vez, no lo hice. Apreté los labios y toqué su mano correspondiendo a su mirada. Ella seguía acariciándome la mejilla. No sé qué era eso que sentía en mi interior… ¿esa mujer podía leer en mi mente? ¿Ése era su verdadero poder? Porque ni yo mismo sabía lo que sentía, o si sentía acaso alguna emoción. Sin embargo, en lo que yo sí tenía razón era en que los Hollows nos alimentamos de almas humanas y ante mí tenía una… una que era sólo para mí. ¿Por qué no podía alargar yo mi mano… y atravesarle el pecho para alimentarme de su cuerpo entonces? Me era muy fácil, tan fácil como matar a una simple mosca. Sin embargo, esa chica…

Estupideces.- aparté su mano de mi mejilla y le di la espalda. Me quedé callado mientras caminaba hacia delante y ella se había quedado quieta en el sitio. Me sentía extraño habiéndola dejado atrás, como si la necesitara a mi lado. Finalmente, di media vuelta a su dirección y con toda la suavidad del mundo le invité.- ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Ella sonrió y corrió tras de mí. Mantuvimos una distancia de un metro y medio y caminamos hasta que el pasillo se acabó. Después de recorrer parte del laberinto de Las Noches, salimos al exterior, al blanco desierto de arena cristalina, con árboles también de cristal frágil y seco, y aquella media luna que se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas en un amplio cielo sin estrellas. Avanzamos a paso lento. De vez en cuando, podíamos ver algún que otro Hollow inferior metiéndose entre la arena, posiblemente escapando de nuestros pasos. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente próximo a la luna, me detuve.

¿Te gustaría subir a la cúpula?

¿A la cúpula? – preguntó curiosa.

Aunque… siento si soy algo violento al subirte.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando la cogí de la cintura y pegué un gran salto que hizo que un montón de arena se elevara del suelo hasta conseguir la altura máxima. Al medio segundo, estaba encima de una de las cúpulas más grandes del palacio, con ella pegada a mi cuerpo. Noté como se ruborizaba al verme tan cerca mirándola y cómo se soltaba forzosamente de entre mis brazos para mirar al suelo después pensando en lo que había pasado. Ignoré su humana reacción y elevé la vista al cielo.

Yo una vez fui humano.

¿Fuiste… humano? – cuestionó ella extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, empezando a interesarse por la conversación.

Ahora no recuerdo lo que hice cuando era humano o lo que me pasó al morir, pero… - elevé el brazo queriendo llegar a la luna.- Siempre he recordado el infinito sueño de los humanos.

¿Y cuál es?

¿Eres una humana y no lo sabes?

A veces ni nosotros sabemos lo que queremos. Sólo lo saben los espectadores. Deseamos la paz, pero en el mundo hay guerras, deseamos dinero, pero para gastarlo en tonterías y desear aún más. Los humanos, por una parte, somos horribles. Seguramente tú también debiste de pensar eso cuando aún tenías vida.

…- proseguí.- El sueño de los humanos siempre ha sido volar.

¿Volar?

Sí. Surcar los cielos para verlo desde un punto de vista diferente, para saber cómo se siente Dios allá arriba y para llegarlo a tocar algún día.- ella no dijo nada.- Yo puedo volar, pero nunca he visto la cara de Dios. Por eso no creo en él. Ni en Dios, ni en Buda, ni en nada. Temo no creer en la vida que una vez viví.

Ne… Necesitas creer en algo para vivir… ¿o es por eso por lo que estás triste?

Ella volvía a mirarme seria y a la vez melancólicamente, como si se preocupara realmente por mí. De hecho, no sabía qué estaba haciendo yo con ella allí arriba. ¿Y si me llegaban a ver? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Me echarían por "relacionarme" con una humana? No podía correr el riesgo. También podría matarla allí arriba y excusarme de mi mala conducta ante Aizen-sama, pero…

No tengo el suficiente coraje.

¿Te gustaría volar junto a mí?

¿Volar junto a ti?

Puede que te sientas mal después de mi transformación, pero me gustaria que disfrutaras lo máximo viendo el desierto desde allá arriba, aunque no haya mucho por ver.

¿Transformación?

¿Y si… tocáramos la luna?

Eso es… imposible.

Es verdad, pero podríamos intentarlo, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Me dio la sensación de esbozar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente y luego me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Probémoslo.

Asentí, y salté hacia el cielo. No quería hacerle daño durante mi transformación, podía tirarla al vacío. Al llegar a una altura suficiente pronuncié las dos palabras que "desencadenarían" mis alas:

Encadena… murciélago.

Una lluvia negra hundió el desierto de los alrededores, mas la mirada de la humana se iba fijando más en mi forma liberada. En mi forma real. Mi traje blanco bailaba al son del viento y éste acariciaba mis hombros desnudos y pasaba a través de mi agujero de Hollow en la garganta. Mis cabellos se alargaron hasta la cintura y también bailaron, y respecto a mi máscara, acabó ocupando gran parte de la superficie de mi cráneo dejando salir cuatro cuernos de ella. Las lágrimas que supuestamente estaban en mi cara pintadas por sentirme sólo se agrandaron y el verde de mis ojos brilló con más intensidad. Ése era mi verdadero cuerpo, mi verdadera apariencia, y la chica no parecía estar aterrada por ello. Con mis pequeños zapatos negros alados di un pequeño salto en la nada y aterricé de nuevo en la cúpula donde ella estaba, poniéndome a su lado, esperando ver su verdadera reacción.

Es maravilloso…- dijo de nuevo sonriendo sorprendida. Yo también me asombré al escuchar sus simples palabras.- Es cierto que me recordabas a un murciélago.

¿Te recordaba a un murciélago?

Sí, por el cabello más que nada, aunque hay algo en tu rostro que también me recuerda a un murciélago… ¿pero los murciélagos no suelen ser ciegos?

Lo son, pero yo no soy un murciélago. Soy un Hollow con aspecto de murciélago. Nada más que eso.

Ya veo…

Entonces… ¿te gustaría volar?

¡Sí! –asintió con felicidad.

Se subió a mi espalda y empecé a volar por aquél oscuro paisaje celestial. Ella admiraba todo lo que se veía, apenas árboles y mucha arena, y disfrutaba del viento acariciar su cara. Su cuerpo me hacía un leve cosquilleo en mi espalda y, tras estar volando en línea recta durante unos minutos, decidí ir bajando hasta llegar a la altura del suelo. La chica alargó su mano y cogió arena como si de agua se tratase y la esparció a nuestro alrededor. También arrancó un poco de cristal de una pequeña rama que había intentado arrancar, pero se sintió satisfecha con aquél simple trocito. Pareció sentirse feliz de la experiencia y eso provocó que otra vez sonriera.

O…- balbuceé.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó ella prestándome atención mientras volábamos.

Ori… hime…

Ah… - noté como se sonrojaba al mirarla de reojo.- ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

¿Tiene algo de malo?- y de nuevo, sonrió.

¡Qué va! Prefiero que me llames Orihime que "mujer", es mejor.

Entonces tú llámame Ulquiorra…

Pero si ya te llamo Ulquiorra…

¿Quieres callarte, mujer?

¡A-Ah, sí!

Perdón… "Orihime"…

No importa, estás acostumbrado.- suspiró alegremente.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos después, volvimos a aterrizar en la entrada de Las Noches. Yo volví a mi estado normal y observé satisfecho su cara de emoción. Nos adentramos en el palacio recorriendo el mismo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

¡Muchas gracias por la noche tan espléndida de hoy!- exclamó con felicidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

¿Te ha gustado el vuelo?

¡Mucho! ¡Es muy interesante! Debe de ser muy divertido poder volar por los cielos cuando quieres… ¡aunque al final no hemos conseguido tocar la luna! – pareció molestarse. Sonreí sin ocultarlo.

Me alegro de que te gustara, Orihime.

Ella me miró sonrojada como solía hacer cuando yo sonreía, y luego ella me sonrió igual respondiéndome de este modo.

Buenas noches.- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir.

¡Espera, Ulquiorra!

¿Sí?

Q-Que… ¿Cuándo puedas podríamos repetirlo?

Su cara de alegría e inocencia hacía que se me olvidaran todos aquellos oscuros pensamientos que me decían que no me acercara a ella. Cierto que era peligroso y humillante, pero sobretodo peligroso, peligroso para ella. Sin embargo, esa voz llamada "conciencia" volvió a ser ignorada esa noche al aceptar su propuesta.

Cuando tú quieras. Yo siempre estoy disponible.

Se había dormido, al fin. Había esperado fuera de la habitación a que se durmiera y ponerle encima la manta que ella me había puesto a mí con anterioridad. Por aquél largo pasillo frecuentemente recorrido por mí, empecé a pensar de nuevo:

Ella había sido mi primera "compañera".

Ella había "sonreído" conmigo.

Ella había querido ser mi "amiga".

Ella había conseguido ser…

…………. Ah.

Ahora, como hacen los humanos, debería de estar durmiendo al ser un _Vasto Lorde_, ¿no? Sin embargo, no tenía sueño, como de costumbre. En fin. Me dirigí a mi habitación, no muy lejos de allí, y me estiré en mi cama de sábanas blancas que pocas veces utilizaba. Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar. Aunque nadie aquí durmiera, excepto Aizen-sama y los otros dos por ser Shinigamis, yo quería hacerlo. Antes de quedarme "sólo" vagando por Las Noches día y noche, yo deseaba hacerlo. Porque ella también dormía.

Me acomodé en la cama. Aunque intenté mantener mi mente en blanco, la única frase que me venía a la cabeza no me dejaba dormir en paz.

Ella había conseguido ser mi amada humana.

Lo recordé de nuevo y me sonrojé.

Tsk… no puedo "dormir"…

Fin


End file.
